minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
PARKER6 - Part 1: Player of the Unknown
NEXT» Day 1 I was so glad to get my own Minecraft account! My friends play the game and claim that it's great! So now I will play it and get a sense of what it is like. I opened the Minecraft launcher, logged in, made a new world, and immediately began playing. Those were the days. About a year later, I was still playing the game, but something about it seemed off. I entered a new world thinking things will be fine, but they were quite far from fine. The music sounded like it was playing in another room, and I know that was not my due to my headphones because the sound effects were playing just fine. I was on hilly land, but there were zero trees in sight, which was already scaring the living daylights out of me. I wandered around for a bit, and I was feeling eerie. Eventually a broken-sounding version of Wait began to play. Then, my mother called me because it was dinnertime, and I was actually glad. The feeling was just too much. Day 2 I created another new world a day later. Again, no trees, and not only did it begin as night, it stayed as night. I couldn't understand why or how. But then, someone appeared right in front of me. It was a skeleton, but with red eyes and missing the mouth and nose holes. It was wearing golden armor. "WHO ARE YOU?" I chatted to the player, and it responded with "01010000 01000001 01010010 01001011." And no name came up in the chat. Then it started placing TNT all over the place. Then it looked at each TNT block for a few seconds and it would automatically light up. I was so freaked out that I shut my laptop screen down at the speed of lightning. Jenny, stay away from that person, I thought. I opened my lid back up, started up the computer, and went to the crash logs, where I found a file titled "PARK.txt." Because of my photographic memory, I remembered the binary from the game, which was the only thing in PARK.txt. Thusly, I opened Mozilla Firefox and searched "binary to text." I found a website called RapidTables that converts binary to text. I entered the binary and, questionably, it translated to "PARK," just like PARK.txt. And then I realized that this person was a definite enemy. Day 3 The next day, after chomping on pancakes, bacon and eggs, I resumed gaming. I found this player again and chatted, "why r u here park?" The player replied with, "Todas las demás opciones han fallado," which confused me. First English, and now Spanish? Luckily, my whole family is fluent in English and Spanish (which is a reason why I'm glad to come from a Hispanic family). They said it was because all other options have failed. I was about to throw a load of insults but my mother called me to get my clothes. After putting away my clean laundry, I had a convo with the player in gold. Their name was PARKER6, and it said it did not want to be my friend. Then it summoned lightning. And after that, we just started verbally roasting each other. Luckily, before things turned into a telenovela, it was time to eat dinner. "I got my eye on you," I chatted before getting up to eat. Thank you for reading! NEXT» Category:Jenna Glenwood Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Series Category:Entities Category:Player Category:PARKER6